O gelo e o vento
by Babis2
Summary: Comédia de HitsuRan, q se passa num dia quase comum na SS.Fic pra Hirumo!Nunca teria idéia de uma fic como essa sosinha.Espero que goste!Leia assim que ver, tá?


_Olha eu aki de novo!Trazendo mais um oneshot de bleach, HitsuRan de humor!_

_Ok!Quem deu a idéia de fazer uma comédia HitsuRan foi a Hirumo!Mais detalhes no final da fic._

_Bleach não me pertence!Mas ninguém precisa saber disso..._

_Segunda fic de bleach,caso tenha ficado ruim, não me machuquem po favor!_

_Agora sim, boa leitura e divirtam-se!_

**O gelo e o vento**

Era um dia comum na 10a divisão...

Matsumoto: TAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIICHOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!- pula em Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO! Já falei para não chegar assim!ò.ó

Matsumoto: Que foi taichou, ta tão mau humorado hoje. U.U

Hytsugaya: Não ¬¬ você só acabou de derrubar um metro e meio de relatórios que eu acabei de revisar.

Matumoto: Ó.O

E então chega Hinamori...( não me pergunte de onde)

Hinamori: Shiro-chan- abraça.

Hitsugaya: Hi-Hinamori.

Matsumoto: pra aí, eu tenho dez vezes mais peito que essa aí e não posso fazer isso!

Hitsugaya: ¬¬

Hinamori: ¬¬

Aizen:-assistindo tudo pelo telão do Hueco Mundo-¬¬

Hinaori: alguém falou em Aizen-sama?

Aizen? Não, não imagina, eu disse... alien, é eu disse alien!

Hinamori: hm? o.O"

Hitsugaya: Alias, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Hinamori: eu? Só vim fazer um visita ao Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya: eu odeio isso...

Matsumoto: esse é o taichou que eu conheço.

Hitsugaya: e você ta fazendo o que parada? Já devia no mínimo ter reorganizado a papelada.

Matsumoto: mas, mas taichouuuuuu-faz biquinho.

Hitsugaya: AGORA!ò.ó

Matsumoto: ok, ok.

Depois de uma tarde inteira arrumando papeis…

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, ei Matsumoto, MATSUMOTO!

Matsumoto: ãn, ein-acorda- ei o que ta fazendo num lugar como esse?O.O

Hitsugaya: Bakayaro! Nos ainda estamos no escritório.

Matsumoto: ah é, eu tava sonhando!

Hitsugaya: você está sempre sonhando.

Matsumoto:-barriga ronca.-To morrendo de fome, vou procurar algo para comer!

Hitsugaya: Ei! Você não vai me...Ajudar...

Ela já havia partido, deixado-o para traz na madrugada fria e...

Hitsugaya: Pêra aí narradora, a fic não era de humor?

Caham...Voltando, ele virou a noite fazendo todo o trabalho, xingando kami-sama e o mundo...

Aizen: alguém me chamou?

AAHHHHH! Quando que eu vou poder narrar sem ser interrompida, e eu não chamei você!

Aizen: Releia as linhas acima você escreveu claramente kami-sama.

Você não é Deus ¬¬ pelo menos AINDA não.

Ok, onde eu estava... ah sim, quando ele acabou ela volta toda feliz e... bêbada.

Hitsugaya: Só agora você chega?

Matsumoto: não fi-hic-ca bravo comigo taichou. T.T-aperta contra os peitos.

Hitsugaya: Ei Matsumoto!-abafado-eu preciso respirar!

Matsumoto: precisa-hic-nada.

Quando ele finalmente consegue se soltar ele respira tão alto, quanto um...quanto um...vocês entenderam. E sua face antes roxa agora ia clareando. Quem passava por ali podia ouvir claramente a respiração de Hitsugaya e os soluços de Matsumoto.

Shunsui: Poxa Ukitake, eu nunca imaginei que o Hitsugaya-taichou fosse dar conta da Matsumoto, ainda mais com aquele tamanho e aquela idade, a noite deles deve ta boa.

Ukitake: malicioso como sempre, ele deve ter tido outro tic nervoso, ah você sabe é sempre a mesma historia.

Shunsui: Só por que eu tava tentando imaginar a cena T.T estragou todo o clima.

Ukitake: ¬¬ Não sei como a Nanao te agüenta o dia todo.

Shunsui: Não sei como a Nanao-chan consegue bater tão forte T.T

Ukitake: o.o

Voltando...

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, para com isso ou eu te acuso por pedofilia.

Matsumoto: mas não é você que diz que não é mais criança e fica bancando o homenzão?

Hitsugaya: Para com isso! Ei, tira a mão daí!

Matsumoto:-tentando tira a blusa dele- Qual é taichou, deixa eu ver se você anda malhando ultimamente.

Hitsugaya: Não me olha com essa cara, o que você vai fazer?

Matsumoto:-cara hipermegasuper maliiosa-hehehe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hitsugaya amarrado contra a parede do escritório, em pé e com os dois braços amarrados pra cima em forma de x.

Matsumoto: uhuu, você tem o peitoral bem definido para sua idade taicou, e seus braços fininhos também não estão nada mal...O que eu faço agora...

Hinamori entra no escritório do nada...

Hinamori: Shir... Ahhhh O/////////O-super corada.- O-o-o-o que você ta fa-fazendo Matsumoto?

Matsumoto: eu?- cara de inocente-Tava vendo se o produto ainda esta em condições de uso. o.-V

Hitsugaya: Esquece ela e me tira daqui!

Hinamori:-muda de expressão de repente e olha para Matsumoto.- Só se pedir, por favor.

Hitsugaya: To fuuuuuuuuuzilado. .

Ambas: Heheheheheehheehheheheheheh...

E elas começam a se divertir, primeiro passando os dedos na barriga dele, ele apenas se arrepiou, depois começaram a fazer cócegas, ele não resistiu e deu umas belas gargalhadas. O deixaram bem cansado, quando se deram conta ele dormia feito um bebe, com aquela cara emburrada respirando num ar cansado mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito.

Ficaram com pena dele então o desamarraram e o colocaram no sofá e puseram um cobertor sobre ele.

Matsumoto: Viu? Era essa a minha intenção desde o inicio.u.u

Hinamori: aham, aham vou fingir que eu acredito. Vou nessa se não sobra pra mim quando ele acordar.

Matsumoto: Ele vai ficar uma fera comigo, vou vazar também.

Quando ele acordou já era de tardezinha do outro dia. Nunca tivera uma noite de sono tão tranqüila.

Hitsugaya: hm o que ouve? Ah lembrei! MATSUMOTO!!! Que droga ela fugiu de novo!

Matsumoto: chamou taichou?

Hitsugaya: você tava ai parada o tempo todo?

Matsumoto: Eu tava checando para que ninguém acordasse você no seu sono profundo.

Hitsugaya: ta, ta.

Matsumoto: não ta bravo?

Hitsugaya: não.u.u

Matsumoto: Yatta! Tenho que fazer isso mais vezes.

Hitsugaya: se o fizer de novo, se considere morta.¬¬

Matsumoto: x.x

Hitsugaya: Vamos temos muito trabalho ainda.

Matsumoto: trabalho? Lembrei que tenho que falar com...com...

Nesse momento passa Hanatarou por ali.

Matsumoto: com ele! É com ele mesmo! Vem aqui você, temos que tratar uns assuntos longe daqui!-e vai puxando ele para algum lugar.

Hitsugaya:-ficando vermelho de ódio.-MATSUMOTO!ò.ó9

_**Fim**_

_Hirumo, se você leu até aki manda uma review dizendo o que achou!Espero que tenha gostado._

E aí?Gostou?Odiou?Achou que poderia ser melhor?Quer dar uma sugestão ou até quem sabe fazer um pedido? Review onegai!


End file.
